


Of Pale Hearts and Diamonds

by LettersofSky



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Light Bondage, M/M, Pale Kink (Homestuck), Pale Porn (Homestuck), Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:56:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettersofSky/pseuds/LettersofSky
Summary: Sometimes Droog needs someone to help him take a load of from everything in his life. Hearts is more than happy to be that someone.





	Of Pale Hearts and Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToSeeStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToSeeStars/gifts).

> This is exclusively a pale prompt! It's pretty loose- I explicitly do not want sexual intercourse for this one, but a good solid exploration of pale romance and the intimacy involved in it. If you can make a human blush while never going into explicit sexual grounds, you've won. Like, just- listen. I don't have anything particular in mind, but be creative! Pale kink is a huge ground to work with- tying your moirail down so they have to relax, petplay for the sake of the headspace it puts them in, the vulnerability and xenocultural implications inherent in exposing your throat or stomach to someone...like, c'mon.
> 
> Also yeah ticklish Droog is still a big bonus. Listen. I know what I'm about.

A hand brushing along the inside of his arm is hard for Droog to ignore, more so when the touch completely ignores his subtle tensing to continue up, up the whole span of his arm to his shoulder and then -

He tries to turn his head and snap at the hands at the fleeting feeling of nails brushing over the soft, shell of his throat, snarling in clear warning when the hand only shifts away from his jaw by trailing down his collarbone, away from the sensitive and fragile pieces of shell over his throat but almost dangerously close to where his heart beats and pounds, unprotected with the way he’s been tied up by his adversary -

“Yer calling me an enemy in that head a yers aren’t you?”

Droog snaps his teeth at the Dersite kneeling over him, brain telling him he’s far too exposed to be safe right at that moment even though he knew he could trust Hearts with the entirety of his existence if he needed to. Hearts ignore the ‘clear danger’ Droog’s teeth presented him and merely shifted over him, casting the other into further shadows and almost completely obscuring the other beneath his sheer size and bulk. 

Hearts paused when Droog didn’t answer him, huffing a breath and rolling his eyes, tapping his nails against the dark shine of Droog’s shell. “You gotta answer fer me Diamonds? Or are you gonna stay quiet fer the night?”

“I hardly think,” Droog’s voice holds none of his usual composure, sharper, more abrupt and harsh even to his own ears. “That it requires an answer on my part.”

“Yer right about that.” Hearts agreed, grinning at Droog as he shifted again, placing his forehead against that of the bound other while his large hand moved to lie flat over his heart, fingers starting to tap in time to the beat they could feel through shell, muscle and blood. “Not like you’d admit to being caught unaware by -“

“This hardly counts,” Droog cut him off, voice just the slightest bit more breathless than before as he fought to keep some level of composure about himself, keenly aware of Hearts’ body weight over his own and the way the rhythm of fingers was only increasing as more time passed between them. “As ‘catching me unaware’ despite whatever you might like to think.”

“Yeah sure,” Droog neither trusts nor believes anything in Hearts’ tone of voice but he’s unable to say anything to that extent as Hearts continues. “That’s why yer not looking at me eyes.”

They can both feel the way Droog’s breath halts is his chest at that, going impossibly still under the hand still resting oh so casually against his chest. 

There’s a moment of silence, of tense stillness except for the continuous rapid rhythm of Hearts’ finger imitating Droog’s heartbeat. There’s quite a few of them really, moments bleeding into more and bleeding into more still before something happens that breaks it. 

Droog swallows heavily, forcing it past the stiff lump that’s lodged itself in his throat, and slowly, deliberately lifts his eyes to Hearts own, only a few inches away from him. 

There was nothing he’d been fearing to see in them, no scorn or disappointment in his inability to handle the stresses of the previous days, nothing but the calm tranquility and bone deep calm certainty of the one who’d followed him into rebellion and then exile without a single question all the while. 

“Hey Droog,” Hearts’ voice was calm and steady, as it always was, leaving no room for doubt or worry within himself about anything he believed was being looked after by someone else. 

“Hey.” Droog responded feeling his heartbeat and the rhythm of Hearts fingers slowing, though which was occurring first was completely lost to Droog. 

Hearts looked Droog over slowly, taking in the way he was slowly but surely relaxing in the bindings holding him in place to his own bed, much more comfortable than Hearts own and more secure to boot. Thank god for locks and deadbolts. 

Hearts eyes returned to Droog’s own, a pleased smile stretching across his face. “Told ya you were stressed out.”

“Hardly.” The counter was too weak to be taken seriously, they were both well aware of that, probably why it was so easy for Hearts to completely disregard it as if Droog hadn’t said anything at all. 

“Just gotta add one final thing fer yer done.”

Droog raised his brow, though he was sure he already knew what Hearts was about to do, and is only given an impish smile, far too similar to the countless of lives created just to die for Droog’s liking before Heart moves. 

It’s really unfair how quickly the larger Dersite can move when he really wants to, useful in a fight but in the here and now and against Droog? Completely unfair, he wasn’t going to stand for it. 

Or he wouldn’t be if he wasn’t trying to prevent himself from melting back into his mattress at the gentle, chaste kisses being pressed all over his neck. A dastardly and awful tactic from Hearts to be sure. 

The chaste pecks and the fanning of breath against his throat, exposed and vulnerable and so easy to tear out, spilling blood and choking Droog from the inside out if Hearts wished to, make it hard to focus on anything else but them. 

Droog would deny the soft purrs and chirps he was starting to make as he relaxed into Hearts’ ministrations. 

He would even more strongly deny the undignified noise that occurred when a large wandering hand started to move over his ribcage like fingers on a keyboard came from his own vocal chords. No one could prove it had come from him, especially not Hearts who was laughing against his throat even as Droog attempted to strain and pull against his bindings in some way to get away from the ticklish sensation coming from the dastardly hand. 

The assault and Droog’s subsequent laughter continued for an indeterminable amount of time, until Hearts was satisfied that Droog was going to be more than properly relaxed and breathless from them, and only then did Hearts stop the movement of his hand. 

Though that wasn’t the last of his assault oh no, before Droog could get all of the air back into his lungs Hearts dropped down to rest heavily on top of him, allowing the whole of his body weight to press Droog into the mattress. 

“Hearts,” Droog gasped, wriggling weakly beneath the other. “You’re going to crush me.”

“You can take it.” Hearts brushes his words aside, settling himself more fully against the other. 

Droog huffed a breath but merely rolled his eyes at Hearts, calm and tranquil and willing to rest for the first time in days. 


End file.
